We have guns?
by doc boy
Summary: The British government has found about Hogwarts's true nature. But because Hogwarts wouldn't answer their questions, they now have a date with the RAF fighter jets. And there's only way to deal with that... Using guns... lots of guns... and so much more... Please R&R... Thank you...


We have guns?

I do not own Harry Potter

It was worse than they imagined. Not only has Hogwarts been detected by the British government, but because Hogwarts refused to answer their inquiries about nature they are sending their RAF planes to intercept them

"May I have your attention please!" said Dumbeldore as he raised his hands to gain silence as he stood in the great hall during one grim morning and the hall fell silent

"Now. As some of you may know Hogwarts, is protected by the best enchantments and spells available to man and some of theses spells' purpose is to make Mugggles think that our castle is a dangerous dump. Well that's not the case anymore!" he announced as concerned chatter went through the room.

"The British government has developed special instruments that enable them to know the true nature of this place and developed special goggles that allow them to see past the spells. Now we cannot afford to answer their inquiries about the true nature of this place to avoid exposing our world even further and we cannot lie because they'll know about it. Luckily they don't know exactly what's going on here, but whatever they know makes them very concerned. And so they gave us an ultimatum: answer within twenty four hours or the RAF will strike!"

Now the chatter between the students was quite panicky.

"And as I said answering them will expose our world and so will our magic, so the only way to solve this problem is to fight fire was fire! And once we shoot down those planes don't think that the army is gonna give up, so we need a lot of strong firepower"

"Hidden deep beneath this castle is arsenal of Muggle weapons. We've kept them in case something like this happens and so it did. And you will split into teams the following way"

Dumbeldore waved his wand and a pile of a guns and rifles appeared and were attached to a wall prepared in advance

"Now listen up people for you has just become soldiers!" said the headmaster in a tough voice as he pointed at the gun wall.

"These are weapons called guns. They are weapons of killing so you must understand the weight that's on your shoulders. Don't play with them! Each of you is gonna be trained within the next twelve hours by our teachers. The training will include weapons practice, learning how to use anti air craft systems and how to use anti tank rockets, rocket launchers and bazookas in case we'll need to use them. Plus each of you is gonna learn the nature and the functionality of your weapons and is gonna learn how to use the raid alarm system and the loud speaker system. Those of you who will be manning the anti air craft systems you will learn about radar and radar locking and about air planes. You will now divide into groups. Each group will learn about all our weapons so that everyone will have everything covered. We have twelve hours for this. Two hours will devoted to shooting and getting to know your guns. From pistols through sniper rifles and spinning guns to machine guns. The next two hours will be devoted to rocket launchers which will include handling artillery cannons and explosives. The hour after that will be a rest break. The four hours after that will be devoted to anti aircraft systems. It's complicated stuff so we'll need a lot of time. Then there's another one hour break for dinner and then there's a two hour brief before it's off to bed. You get ten hours of sleep tonight. The last two hours are a half hour breakfast and for manning the stations and getting ready for battle. I know this sounds hard but we can do this. Who's me?! You're ready to protect Hogwarts?!"

"Yes sir!" the room echoed

"I can't hear you!"

"YES SIR!" the hall shook with the students' voices

"Then let's get going!"

The next few hours made Hogwarts look like a place of mayhem; a place that was preparing for war. People were caring guns and ammunition up the stairs to port holes on towers and the bridges while others carried spinning guns and machine guns to the tower roofs and the windows and bridges. The tower cones have been removed for better range and visibility. Others were caring anti aircraft equipment on dragon backs and installing them on the tower roofs alongside the other guns. More anti aircraft equipment was installed on the ground. Two sets were also installed beside each wall of the castle and artillery cannons were set up alongside them. The rest were wiring the alarm raid system and loudspeaker system and were practicing on using M16s and sniper rifles

"Yeah get some!" yelled Ron as he shot the cardboard targets

"Relax Ron. Save your eagerness and excitement for battle" said Hermoine taking her eyes of her gun to look at him for a moment

"I'm sorry it's just my first time using a gun and it's so cool!" Ron was so excited he looked like a little kid who was just given a new toy

"Well don't let it get to your head. You'll have plenty of 'coolness' if that's what you like to call it, when the planes arrive and we shoot them down. Then the real war will start when reinforcements arrive"

"Not to mention a lot terror" said Katie Bell who was on laying on her stomach next to Hermoine as she cocked her gun as an empty shell fell out of her barrel and she took aim

"As long as we'll be careful and accurate though we'll have as less casualties as possible" she said and fired, hitting a bull's eye

Ten hours later

"Everyone one you, is fighting for survival and for the protection of our world" said Dumbeldore as the briefing began. Here's the plan" he said as he held a long stick and pointed at a layout diagram of the castle. Huffelpuf and Slytharin will be in charge of manning the entrance, including the underground one next to the lake, which will including regular soldiers, artillery, and anti air craft technicians. Ravenclaw will man the portholes and bridges and Grifndore will be on the tower roofs manning the heavy guns and anti air craft machines. Once we shoot down the planes it's only a matter of hours until the army sends their big guns at us, which will include more planes, helicopters, tanks and on foot troops. The first section of this war will be led by Grifindore using their anti aircraft weapons and Slytherin and Huffelpuf will be used as backup if need be. Watch out for bailouts. The next the step of the war will be led by all of us. The staff and myself will be split between all sections and the second faze of the war is supposed to begin within an hour a two. They have a heavily equipped and populated army base including tanks fifty miles to the east and they will split their forces so be advised we'll be expecting them from all directions. As for air raids the army has air bases forty miles to the west and to the south and an air craft carrier standing by at the beach in the north which is sixty miles away. The group on land will be mound their stations, here, here, here and by all the other walls of the castle" said Dumbledore as he pointed with his stick at the appropriate places

"As for the people on the bridges and in the windows: you too will be given rocket launchers in case we lose the people on the ground. Your main objective is to help destroy the tanks and kill the troops. Watch for their own rocket launchers because they'll be aiming them at you. Keep an eye out and those of you using machine and spinning guns, don't be afraid to use them"

"As for Grifindore, your objectives are to shoot their planes and copters out of the sky and help assist your friends on the ground and in the towers and bridges. Like I said, watch out for bailouts. You see someone bailing out of his plane, shoot him while he's still in the air. We'll have enough troops on ground as it is believe me. Any questions?"

When he saw no one raised his hand Dumbeldore said

"Now then. I know you all very tired but you all still did a magnificent job today and I'm proud of every single one of you. And since we have a big and long day ahead of us tomorrow, there's nothing left to say except good night and goo luck!" everyone got off their seats and headed for the dormitories but tonight it was in more depressive manner because a lot of them know this might be their last supper...

To be continued...

Well? What do you think? I don't normally write stories this like and I'm not very good at writing action. But hopefully it'll work.

Please let me know what you think in your reviews...

Thank you...


End file.
